Tales of Team 7
by Rogue Soul Alchemist
Summary: During the battle with Orochimaru, the nine tails transports Team 7 to another world. They awake in the Lower Quarter, meet Yuri and join him on his adventure well still trying to find a way back to their world. Just a few setbacks though, starting with the fact that they can't use Jutsu and now have to learn how to use blastia but it can't be that hard, right?


Naruto screamed. His red eyes turning back to their natural baby blue as Orochimaru placed the seal on him. A bright red light surrounded Naruto and began to enveloped him.

"Naruto!" Sasuke and Sakura both screamed jumping up to try and get their teammate. Both felt fear but whatever was happening Naruto was in true danger.

They made it just in time to grab Naruto and be enveloped in the light as well.

Orochimaru watched in amazement. He was tempted to follow but would be worth it? what if they were going to their deaths. Orochimaru wouldn't take that huge risk.

* * *

**SAKURA POV**

* * *

I woke up to find the sun blaring in my face. My eyes shot open and I jumped out of the bed to the open window. It's where the sun came in from. I looked out the window, there was a bunch of people, mostly men. They were taking the flooding water from the ground and pouring it back.

"Come on everyone!" And old man shouted. I soon noticed Sasuke out there, it seemed he had awoken but he still had many injuries. He was helping. I couldn't help but be curious of where Naruto had went, he wasn't out there.

I ran out the door and saw that this room was on a level above ground and there was stairs leading downwards.

I ran down the stairs and began running towards Sasuke but something stopped me. A boy ran out from a door and so did a dog with...pipe in his mouth?

the dog had a scar going down along his eye and it sort of reminded me of Kakashi sensai in a odd way. A man with long lack hair jumped from a window down to the ground, he landed right in front of me.

"Yuri!" The little boy shouted. The man didn't reply and began walking away. I stood frozen but ignored the scene, I had to get to Sasuke so that we could find Naruto.

* * *

**001: Everyday in the Lower Quarter**

* * *

Yuri: First the trouble with the knights yesterday. Now the aque blastia

breaks... Why does stuff like this happen every day in the lower quarter?

Repede: Woof!

Yuri: I know, I know. There's no use whining about it.

Repede: Woof!

* * *

**YURI POV**

* * *

I walked towards the center of the Lower courter with Repede by my side.

Everyone was attempting to stop the water, including someone with black hair that did not look familiar to me at all.

"We've got to seal it off somehow!" Hanks shouted. I walked over, not caring much about walking in the water.

"What's going on? Any sunken treasure down there?" I asked the young blacked haired boy. I wanted to get a feel of him, maybe he was new in town? But even so..why didn't I know..

"Hn," the boy replied not even attempting to hold a conversation with me.

"How nice of you," I replied sarcastically.

"The guy we hired didn't seem to do his job right," Hanks explained "Glad you finally decided to show up, Yuri,"

"Take it easy with the water sports, old man. You're not getting any younger," Yuri commented.

"You're up next. Not afraid of any water I hope,"

"Yikes,"

"Come on now," Hanks said "Put your back into it! Heave! Ho! Heave..."

* * *

**SASUKE POV**

* * *

I saw Sakura at once as she ran towards me.

"Sasuke!" She said "Do you know where Naruto is?"

I nodded "He got arrested,"

"Wahhhh!" Screamed Sakura as I remained stone faced and continued

"Don't even ask," I replied. Sakura took a deep sigh in. "I should know better..." She mumbled.

"Sasuke? Where are we?"

"Someplace called Zaphias, this is the lower courter and they were kind enough to lend us places to sleep," I dumped another bucket of water "Therefor we gotta help them," Sakura nodded as she grabbed her own bucket and began helping.

"If your not going to me than stand clear! It's dangerous Yuri!" That old man yelled. His name was Hanks I heard, he reminded me of the third Hokage.

"Hanks did you see that blastia core anywhere?" I heard the man named Yuri ask. "You know that shiny piece in the center?"

"Huh...Is it gone?" Hanks asked realizing.

"Yeah, the blastia won't work without it," Te other man deducted.

"Mr. Mordio was the last to touch it," Nodded Hanks.

"And he lives in the noble courter," Yuri checked. I stopped my chucking of the water and walked towards them.

"Than lets go and get him," I cut in. Sakura dropped her bucket to and was soon right behind me. Yuri raised his eyebrow in confusion and amusement.

"I don't know you, did you recently arrive or did you magically appear?" Yuri teased.

I grunted and began walking towards were I predicted the Noble quoter was. Yuri followed along with Sakura.

"I'm sorry about him!" I heard Sakura apologize, that annoyed me. But I ignored it, I did truly feel guilt for what a coward I had been before we were somehow transported here. And curiosity, why did Naruto's eyes turn red?

* * *

**NARUTO POV**

* * *

It was not my fault! Those knights were a bunch of jerks! So what?! I tried to force them to help? They should want to Help! They're knights and all!

"Hey! Watch the merchandise," an old mans voice yelled as I heard a cell door open and close soon after.

"So kiddo? What are you in for?" The voice was vague but had a playful feeling to it.

"I shouldn't be for! if anything it's those knights that are stupid," I grumbled.

"I hear that," the voice replied. For a moment I paused. I was so bored and then decided to try once more. I made the hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Justu!" I shouted but to no avail. It didn't seem Justus worked in this place. It stunk.

"Let go of me!" I heard Sakura yell. Wait...Sakura? I heard a small slap.

"What the hell kid!" One of the knights yelled. I heard a few more noises until Sasuke, Sakura and someone I didn't recognized were pushed into my cell. Well the man I didn't recognize walked in, calmly.

* * *

**002: Back in Jail**

* * *

Yuri: Back again. Man, I was just in here last month for fighting some Knights

collecting taxes. I guess I get free meals out of it, if you can call it food.

Damn. Cumore's made this way more complicated than it needed to be

Sasuke: Well what do you expect? We beat up those knights and broke into a nobles house?

Naruto: Dang! That sounds fun! Couldn't you guys wait for me?

*Sakura punched Naruto*

Sakura: It was not fun! It was dangerous- we broke the law!

Naruto: *grumbles* All I got to do was yell at some knights...

Sasuke: Teh...Dobe

Yuri: Well this is an interesting group


End file.
